


This Little Problem Of Ours

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Dom Drop, Embarrassment, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lack of kink negotiation, Loss of Erection, M/M, Smut, Sub Drop, Top Drop, Top Jackson Whittemore, embarrassment isn't humiliation though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wanted to bring up something else in the bedroom. Namely a kink... a very specific kink. His giant fucking daddy kink to be exact.</p><p>And he meant giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Problem Of Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ylith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/gifts).



> This fic was written for Ylith for forever riding my Stackson train. Once again I aimed to write her a little 1k fic based on a "daddy kink" prompt, and instead wrote her a 5k+ beast with too many feelings to count.
> 
>  
> 
> Also shout out to Maledictum for putting in some serious beta work and wrangling my lack of ability to stick to one tense + Kae for their mutual love for Jackson and his feelings. 
> 
> See end for warnings.

  


The problem with fucking someone who you’re 89% certain hates you (that remaining 11% was mostly made up of those moments after sex, when you’re both so blissed out, you couldn’t help but _hold on_ to one another, and they never lasted as long as Stiles wanted) was that it didn’t really facilitate many chances to actually _talk_ about the sex you’re having.

 

Stiles has been fucking Jackson for almost three months now. Well, if Stiles was going to be very honest, it was mostly Jackson fucking him, as Jackson clings to the concept of being a Top so hard, you’d think he was trying make up for the fact it’s actually a guy he’s screwing here.

 

Not that Stiles minded. He’s giant fan of Jackson’s dick. Particularly when it’s inside him. In fact, there was a time when it was the only part of Jackson’s Stiles could tolerate. (That list has now increased to: Jackson’s tongue, Jackson’s fingers, and some of Jackson’s more phallic shaped objet d'art that littered his room.) And Stiles was very happy to assume the role of dutifully subby bottom in their trysts. (And Stiles knew how to be subby.)

 

No, that’s not what Stiles wanted to talk to Jackson about, Stiles wanted to bring up something else in the bedroom. Namely a kink... a very specific kink. His giant fucking daddy kink to be exact.

 

And he meant giant.

 

Stiles meant having his own daddy kink porn tumblr where he reblogged pictures of guys with size differences, and wrote his own little scenarios to them. (It was actually pretty popular.)

 

Stiles may have also been considering signing up for one of those ‘find a daddy’ websites, if he wasn’t so worried that he might get brutally murdered. (His dad finding him being held hostage by a man Stiles called daddy is literally one of his worst nightmares... Although unfortunately it’s also a nightmare he’s jerked off to a few dozen times.)

 

Stiles thought Jackson would be perfect for it though. Stiles hadn’t been lying when he said that Jackson had a bit of a Top streak in him. Although Stiles and Jackson had never really spoke about it, the elder teen was constantly pushing his larger - harder - erection up against Stiles’ own, as if trying to highlight the fact that their was a significant difference in size between the two. That Stiles’ dick was dwarfed in comparison to him.

 

It helped that Jackson was ripped as well. Years of lacrosse and swimming meant that Jackson had a strong, built physique that filled out his stature. Add in Jackson’s werewolf capabilities, and he had the ability to manhandle Stiles with ease. Though Stiles wasn’t quite as slight as he once was, in fact when standing next to the right people, Stiles could be considered broad, that faded into the background when Jackson pushed him down onto the bed. The blonde just breathed, ‘I’m bigger and stronger than you, and could fold you in half if I pleased’.

 

All of that was great, Stiles loved the sex they were having. From the first time when Jackson pushed him down on his knees and shoved his cock into Stiles' mouth, all the way to the night before, when the older teen had caged him in up against the wall, lifting Stiles up, so the speed and depth of Jackson’s thrusts were completely out of his control. It was all wild, orgasmic and tantalizing rutting.

 

The problem was that it was kind of hard to fulfill said daddy kink without getting to actually _say_ the word daddy.

 

They had never really negotiated a kink before though. There were a few times Jackson would ask Stiles ‘you like that?’ when he did something new. Stuff like when Jackson had put his hand around Stiles’ throat for the first time (Stiles had cum about five seconds later, so they didn’t have to do much negotiating there), and that time he slipped his finger inside Stiles’ hole alongside his dick to increase the stretch. (Stiles had cried, but also begged him to keep going.)

 

But all those things felt like sex things, sure a bit rougher than normal, but nothing that might freak someone out. Stiles wasn’t a bastard, he knew that springing kinks on people was... Not The Thing To Do. Especially springing kinks on a guy who was clearly _slightly_ wound up about his sexuality, while said person had their dick in you. As Stiles said, he likes rough sex, but Jackson wasn’t particularly known for his stability. (Hello? Anyone remember the kanima? Because Stiles definitely did… He sometimes jerked off to that too…)

 

Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about it however, especially when they were having sex. The word daddy haunted him. Always on the tip of his tongue, Stiles had to bite his lower lip to ribbons to prevent himself from uttering the word daddy and scaring Jackson off (or worse).  Not that Stiles would admit it, but it was one of his fears - doing something that would make Jackson walk away from… whatever it was they had going - fuck buddies? Friends with benefits… Enemies with benefits? Stiles wasn’t exactly sure, but whatever it was, he knew that he wasn’t ready to lose it.

 

He really wanted to say the word daddy though.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson had just pushed a third finger inside of Stiles’ hole, Jackson’s tongue still dutifully lapping around the now thoroughly wet hole, and the blonde’s spare hand gripped one of Stiles’ thighs hard enough that Stiles was sure he was going to have bruises on them by the end of the night. In Jackson’s defense, Stiles squirmed like a bitch in heat when Jackson ate him out, limbs flailing everywhere and constantly jostling Jackson from his position as he worked on Stiles’ ass, and thus when Stiles was laid out on his back, Jackson needed to keep Stiles from literally battering him with his flailing contortions.

 

"OH- oh..."

 

The only thing Stiles could really do was make guttural noises of pleasure response at such a time.

 

Jackson moved his mouth up so he could suck on the tight globes of Stiles bollocks, sucking them at the same pace he thrusted his fingers in and out of Stiles’ entrance.

 

“You think you’ll need any more prep?” Jackson asked, not before giving the base of Stiles’ prick a hard lick. It was a considerate question that Jackson didn’t normally bother with, instead the blonde had a tendency to just pull away and shove his cock in when he felt Stiles was ready with little consideration to how Stiles felt on the matter (not that Stiles had ever complained about this process), but they had fucked the day before, and Stiles was typically given an extra day’s grace period before they had opted for penetrative sex again in such a short amount of time.

 

“No, please, fuck, just.. FUCK-” The older teen was a master at ghosting over someone’s prostate, touching it with the barest hint of pressure, enough to leave Stiles chasing the start of an orgasm but unable to carry it through. It was a gift that Stiles truly appreciated, “-FUCK, we can go. Let’s go, please… I need it.”

 

Jackson withdrew his fingers from him, and leaned away, his hand reaching toward the nightstand to presumably grab a condom. Stiles in the meantime made the move to turn himself over and onto his stomach, but Jackson caught him just before he could twist.

 

“No, stay on your back,” Jackson ordered as he kept Stiles from changing position, his hands at the brunet’s hips to keep him in place. “I want to watch your face when I fuck you.”  

 

Hearing such words from Jackson made Stiles blush, a small embarrassing whine slipping from his lips. Stiles’ erection twitched in arousal at the way Jackson had openly voiced his preference of maintaining eye contact during sex. Three months in and the sheer  _intimacy_ that was created between them during their trysts still had Stiles breathless. 

 

Stiles nodded and opened his legs again so Jackson could get himself between them. Stiles couldn’t help but be fixated on Jackson’s face as the other teen’s mouth contorted into a smug grin when he pushed the condom down his cock, coating it in lube from an expensive looking bottle that Jackson threw across the room with little to no care, instead the blonde focused on sliding his hand along his length, jerking the cock a few times in preparation for fucking Stiles’ hole. The wolf had an exhibitionist side to him that rose on occasion, where he clearly preened under the attention.

 

It was unsurprising really. Jackson had always been a vain fuck.

 

Jackson’s prick pressed hard against Stiles’ hole, the lube easing him open as Jackson’s thick girth slowly split him open. Each inch feeling like a mile.

 

“Fu-uck.” Stiles keened, his body aware that he was still a little sore. The pressure was as achey as it was delicious.

 

“You got this,” Jackson murmured back, slipping a hand under the lower back of Stiles to aid the curve of the boy’s body, and to allow the demanding erection to slip in with greater ease.

 

When Jackson was fully seated he paused, just grinding slightly, sending little ripples through Stiles each time he stimulated Stiles’ prostate. It was a slow intimate moment, that always surprised Stiles when they turned up. It did nothing but make the younger boy more vulnerable to the sensations.

 

By the time Stiles was gasping, Jackson has started thrusting shallow little lunges, his hands now trailing up and down Stiles’ chest, gripping, pinching, and kneading the muscle.

 

The older teen let his thumb and forefinger close on Stiles’ erect nipple, pulling it away from the boy’s body and twisting it in little rounds. “Your little tits always get so puffy for me,” Jackson crooned, switching to the other nipple and threatening to give it the same treatment but simply rubbing the flesh with the pad of his thumb.

 

“Mmh-” Stiles responded, trying to keep his mouth closed, so he didn’t accidentally let the wrong words slip out.

 

“Trying to stay quiet? Hah, Stiles you’re the noisiest bitch I’ve ever fucked, you might as well admit it.” Jackson answered with a laugh, dragging his hand back down Stiles’ body and letting his fingers dance gently over the defined ridge of Stiles’ prick.

 

Stiles squeaked, his instant reaction to thrust forward into the attention Jackson’s fingers were giving him, which caused Jackson’s cock to fuck into him harder.

 

“Fuck!” Jackson groaned, grabbing the boy’s hip in place, so he could give a few more short hard fucks into the heat in front of him. “Shit, you’re so open to me, I can feel my cock all up in your gut. _Fuck_ Stilinski, I’m gonna’ have to fuck you two days running more often. It’s like your hole is begging for me.”

 

Stiles sucking his lower lip into his mouth harder, chewing on the swollen flesh, desperate to keep his mouth shut even while every inch of his body was demanding he make noise.

 

‘Don’t say anything’ he warned himself, ‘the dickhead might stop fucking you if you say it. Just keep your mouth shut. Don’t say anything.'

 

Another few thrusts and Jackson appeared to get wise to his game. He grinned, a pretty little curve of his lips that felt more genuine than the smug sneers that normally littered his mouth, before leaning forward so he sucked a bruise onto Stiles neck.

 

“Oh…” Stiles moaned, trying to cut it off halfway through.

 

“You know it’s not going to work, I’ll have you screaming. Why not just give in now?” Jackson’s breath was hot and wet on Stiles’ throat, his voice soft and low, languid like the thrusts Jackson made with his hips.

 

Stiles shook his head slightly, prompting a laugh out of Jackson.

 

“You little shit,” he said, nipping Stiles’ neck again and moving to Stiles’ lips.

 

Stiles was expecting a kiss, but instead Jackson gripped Stiles jaw and licked extravagantly over Stiles lips. Stiles gasped, letting the other boy plunge his tongue into the boy’s mouth.

 

At the same time Jackson picked up the rhythm of their fucking, his spare hand pinning one of Stiles' to the bed, while he fucked his tongue into Stiles' mouth in tandem with jacking his hard cock into Stiles' hole.

 

Sure that the noise couldn’t escape, Stiles started moaning noisily into Jackson’s mouth, sucking on his tongue dutifully and shifting his hips the best he could to accept the dick moving inside him.

 

The angle lined up perfectly, and Stiles felt his sensitive cock twitching in anticipation of orgasm.

 

All of a sudden Jackson moved off, catching Stiles’ other hand and perching above the boy. His movements halted.

 

“What-” Stiles groaned.

 

“You gonna beg for me Stiles?”

 

Stiles’ mouth shut with a snap, which did nothing but make Jackson smile. He slowly dragged his prick out of Stiles, to the extent that the wet hole just kissed the tip before pushing it in with force.

 

Stiles sucked his lip back in his mouth to not say anything back.

 

“Come on, give it up, you know you want to. Don’t you want to cum? Don’t you want to cum on my big, hard-” Jackson slammed his cock inside him again “-dick?”

 

Stiles nodded, screwing his eyes up, and tensing his muscles, trying to convince Jackson to start fucking him properly.

 

“Just say my name Stiles. That’s all you gotta do, say my name, and I’ll fuck you. Let me hear your little gaspy voice say my name.”

 

The pressure was unbearable to Stiles.

 

“Pleasseee.” He eeked out, certain that any second he would break.

 

“That’s it, not so hard, come on, keep going-” Jackson thrusted now, shallow and _not quite enough_ but good enough for Stiles to feel his limbs quake.

 

“Please, just, I need - ooohhh, ohhh - I’ll talk, please just keep going.”

 

Jackson still had him pinned to the bed, and Stiles still had his eyes slammed shut.

 

“That’s it, say my name Stiles. Say my name.” Jackson picked up the pace, his thrusting now in a steady rhythm. “Say my name and I’ll fuck you until you cum.”

 

“I can’t-”

 

“You can do it, you look so good for me. Splayed out beneath me, your little cock making your stomach all wet. Same my name and I’ll make you cum.”

 

Stiles gives in then.

 

“Da-mmmmh.”

 

“What was that? You want me to make you cum?”

 

It just comes out of him.

 

“Daddy. Daddy please.”

 

Part of him was worried it’d be anticlimactic, like he’d say it, Jackson wouldn’t even notice, or it wouldn’t even feel particularly different finally saying it out loud. Sure he’d moaned it out into his pillows a few hundred times when jerking off, but he had hyped up the idea of actually saying it _during sex_ that it seemed like nothing could really live up to it. If he was going to be very honest, he’d imagined saying it to Jackson directly so many times, that he almost couldn’t believe it had taken this long for it to slip out.

 

It wasn’t an anticlimactic reaction.

 

Jackson literally froze, one minute Stiles had a dick all up in him, and the next minute, the older boy had literally just stopped. His cock was like a heavy reminder that they _had_ been having sex, but now they weren’t.

 

The worst part was that Jackson’s eyes had gone a supernatural blue. His claws had also come through and although they were not actually hurting Stiles hands (which were still held snugly in Jackson’s grasp) the sharp points of the claws were clearly slicing open the mattress that was supporting the couple.

 

It took literally five seconds of this madness before Stiles began to freak the fuck out. Suddenly there was absolutely nothing sexy about what was happening, and he was just pretty embarrassed, unhappy, and in many ways _scared._ His heart was instantly racing, in a way that did not mean ‘Yes, please, sex, good’ and instead meant ‘Oh no, why, help, bad’. His eyes, which had been slammed shut during the oppressed omission, flew open when Jackson had stopped, and now he couldn’t look away from the supernatural gaze.

 

It was only when Stiles realised that he had completely lost his erection that he turned away.

 

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid.’ He started to berate himself.

 

Something must have roused Jackson though. He delicately let go of Stiles’ wrists - shaking his hands a little, as if that would help rid him of the claws - and placing them on the bed either side of Stiles’ head. Stiles instantly brought his hands to his face so he could hide himself, certain that any second he was going to start all out crying.

 

“Hey-” Jackson’s voice sounded pretty fucking wrecked, like he hadn’t used it in years, instead of the few minutes that had passed “-hey there. Don’t worry.”

 

Stiles almost wanted to laugh, he’d literally never heard Jackson sound so soft, or gentle. Nevermind the fact that the guy also sounded like he had no idea what was going on.

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” Stiles croaked out from behind his hands.

 

“Hey, look, I said it’s ok. Come on, shit… I didn’t mean to like scare you.”

 

Stiles just made an involuntary noise, something between embarrassment and misery.

 

Jackson’s dick leapt slightly at that, reminding them both that he was still half inside the slighter boy - the older teen's erection still rock solid.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Stiles whined again, shaking his lightly. If he was going to be honest, he kinda wanted a hug.

 

Jackson didn’t start moving again, but he didn’t withdraw either. The bedroom was so quiet, Stiles felt like the only thing making noise was the laborious beating of his heart, knocking aggressively against his rib cage.

 

Stiles was certain that the only way he was going to survive this was if hell itself opened up and swallowed him.

 

After a few minutes though, Jackson’s hand landed on his stomach, his fingers soft and gentle as they slowly coasted on Stiles’ slightly damp skin. His hand passed over Stiles’ heart, and it paused there before Jackson bent down and kissed the flesh, as if the attention would help subdue Stiles.

 

It just made his heart race a little faster.

 

“It’s ok, it’s not a big deal that you said… that.” Jackson stumbled, his hand slipping back down, so it could softly massage the muscles in Stiles’ thighs that were slung around his hips.

 

Stiles' prick shifted a little, some of the blood returning to it. Prompting Jackson to give a few little thrusts.

 

The stimulation went right through Stiles, as if his emotional state had left his nerves oversensitive, and he instantly whined.

 

“I still think you look pretty lying underneath me,” Jackson murmured, now giving the hair around Stiles’ pelvis attention. “You can say it again, if it makes you feel good,” he offered.

 

The tone of voice Jackson was using was playing havoc with Stiles’ feelings.

 

“You don’t mind?” he squeaked behind his hands.

 

Jackson answered by peeling one of the hands away, so he could again access to Stiles lips. He kissed the boy gently, nosing the remaining hand out of the way, so he could deepen the kiss. Instantly Stiles brought his hands up into Jackson’s hair, keeping the boy there, and letting him express all his pent up emotions through the kiss.

 

Jackson didn’t appear to mind, keeping their kisses close and thorough, one of his hands slipping down to take Stiles’ cock, pulling on it until it had plumped up again.

 

He kept it like that, deep but slow thrusts inside Stiles, a heavy hand on Stiles’ cock, and attentive, even, kisses in tandem. Bringing their mood back to where they’d been before the whole ordeal.

 

Just when Stiles felt like they were on track though, Jackson broke this kiss.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“No-”

 

“Come on, say it again for me,” he squeezed Stiles’ dick, forcing a moan out, “I want to hear you say it. Tell…” Stiles knew what Jackson was going to say, and in reaction he felt a load of precum burst from the tip of his cock. “Tell _daddy_ what you want.”

 

“Fuck!” Stiles cried, his cock leaping to attention once again. “Ok! Ok, please… Please daddy. Daddy please.”

 

Now that he’d started he couldn’t help himself.

 

“Daddy, daddy, I’m going to cum.”

 

“That’s ok.” Jackson ground out, his thrusts as heavy and even as before, but his hand now frantically jerked Stiles off. “You can cum. Make yourself all wet.”

 

Within seconds it was all over, Stiles climaxed, his cum shooting out harder than normal, splattering up across his stomach. Jackson maintained his ministrations, until Stiles was mewling in overstimulation, his hips wriggling to get away from it.

 

“Daddy,” he squeaked one more time.

 

The energy of the orgasm had taken it out of him though, and the emotional rollercoaster that had manifested alongside. His limbs went completely lax, his body in a pleasant thrum of nothingness as he felt Jackson speed up his thrusting.

 

At some point Stiles noticed that this particular version of being blissed out must have been different, since he only noticed at the end, when Jackson bit his shoulder while cumming, that Jackson had made it to orgasm.

 

Afterwards, they laid on the bed for what felt like eternity.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles thought about it, and really it had only been ten minutes or so that they had been lying there. He glanced over and could still see the condom on Jackson’s dick, like the boy had just forgotten about it. The older teen’s erection was still half there, a quirk that Stiles wasn’t sure was something unique to Jackson, or if many guys kept some of their hardness for a while after sex. Stiles didn’t, his cock noped out after orgasming, going softer (and smaller) than ever afterwards.

 

He would be embarrassed about it, but he’d already been fucking Jackson for over a month when he noticed the difference between them, and by then it felt silly to worry about it. Maybe Jackson was the strange one, although it didn’t seem like a very shameful peculiarity.

 

Stiles snorted in amusement at his line of thinking. The noise made Jackson jump slightly, the blonde finally sat up and removed the condom in reaction, tying it and throwing it in the direction of the bin. Stiles didn’t even have to watch to know it went in; he was so used to the wolf’s dexterous aim.

 

“So… That went well…?” Stiles said with some humour in his voice. It all felt a bit silly now, his over reaction and the fact that he’d been keeping it back for so long.

 

Jackson nodded, his eyes slightly averted, but the boy didn’t leave the bed. Normally Jackson was the first one to leave. Jackson was disgustingly productive post-sex, there were times that within minutes of fucking, Jackson had gotten up showered, dressed, and was making plans to go do some sports practice. Like the sex had been the pre-practice warm up.

 

It was a bit strange to see him so… still.

 

“I guess I should go. Thanks for all that.” It felt really weird saying thank you for sex, but Jackson had been halfway decent about the whole thing. Stiles decided he’d let one of Jackson’s glib comments go in the future, to reciprocate.

 

Stiles had just slipped off the bed, reaching for some the tissues he saw on Jackson’s bedside table (Stiles cum had to go _somewhere_ ) when he noticed that Jackson’s hands were gripping the bed covers. His claws were in, but his knuckles were almost white from their grip.

 

It looked so weird; he’d never seen Jackson look so tense, especially not in his own bedroom, and definitely not after sex.

 

A little bit of doubt creeped up on Stiles.

 

“Are you sure you ok?” he pushed.

 

Jackson glanced at Stiles, his eyes definitely looked a bit frantic, before looking away again. He just nodded.

 

The younger boy wasn’t really sure what to do, they hadn’t really done this before. The after sex talking, Pillow Talk™, wasn’t a thing between casual hook ups that didn’t even describe themselves as friends. Although… it was pretty clear that this wasn’t really an example of them being casual.

 

Tentatively he got back on the bed, Jackson still didn’t look at him, but he didn’t move away either. Gently, Stiles moved his hand so he could place it over Jackson’s heart, where he felt the muscle racing.

 

“Oh,” he said.

 

“Don’t.” Jackson finally spoke, but the way his voice broke just made Stiles even more concerned.

 

He thought about it some more, thought about how scared he’d felt when he said _it_ , how great Jackson had been, even though the boy had blatantly been freaking out over the word. How Jackson had clearly put him first during the sex, but now that it was over….

 

Jackson was in some clear need of some aftercare.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said softly, trying to channel some of the gentleness Jackson himself had given out earlier.

 

At some point during the fucking, Jackson’s top sheet had been pushed half off the bed - probably around the time where Stiles had been trying to give Jackson head, while the older teen was stripping him of his clothes - which had then left it conveniently free to be pulled up and over them. Stiles made the decision to pull it right over their heads, cocooning them from the overly bright and open room.

 

Jackson looked at him suddenly when he did this, and Stiles shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea,” he whispered, arranging his limbs so he could lay his head over Jackson’s heart. When that was done though, he began tucking the sheet underneath them to pin it down and keep them enclosed, but every time he moved to tuck a new bit, a different corner came loose.

 

After the fifth time this happened Jackson snorted in laughter. Stiles shot him a smile in return, which caused the boy to roll his eyes, but also slip his arms up and around Stiles shoulders. Keeping him there.

 

Unsurprisingly, the silence got to Stiles first.

 

“I was kind of a dick for just jumping in there with that.”

 

“You’re always kind of a dick Stilinski.” Jackson’s voice sounded a bit more even now. Stiles could see that his fingers were no longer so tightly wound into the bedding, but Stiles could also hear the heart racing beneath his head. Suggesting that not everything had passed.

 

“If I was being honest with myself, I would have admitted that the first time I thought about saying it, I gave myself a panic attack.” He gave himself a little chagrined smile. “Like sure, I know in some crass porn they throw it around but like…”

 

Stiles paused; he was a little worried that he was saying the wrong thing. That the last thing Jackson would want was him opening up.

 

Jackson gave him a little squeeze though, prompting him to go on.

 

“Huh, this is a bit tougher than I thought. But yeah… To be honest, I think I had to accept the fact that I had a few… messed up feelings around the word.”

 

Stiles was blushing again, which made the space under the sheet really very warm. It helped that Jackson was still holding him however, and had begun gently stroking his back. 

 

“So yeah, like… I get it. For some people, it’s a bit… much.”

 

They were silent again for a while, Stiles listening to Jackson’s heart rate, and the blonde stroking Stiles’ back. It was peaceful though, and Stiles finally let himself just bask in the company of someone - of Jackson - post-sex.

 

“I’ve never really used the word.” Jackson finally breaks the silence.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. You know, adoptive parents. I was already seven, and had been in the system for most of the time before that… Just, I guess I missed the window when you use it.”

 

“Wow… I… I didn’t even think about that. Shit.”

 

“Nah, it’s ok. It’s not like I didn’t know it’s a common thing to be said during sex or whatever. I just… wasn’t expecting it.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Stiles shuffled up Jackson’s body a bit more, so he could tuck his face into the groove beneath Jackson’s jaw. The skin was warm, and a little damp, but also crisp and smooth. Jackson must be incredibly good at clean shaving for his face to be this soft. Gently, Stiles pressed a kiss there.

 

“I was worried you were going to say you don’t want to hook up with me anymore.” Stiles confessed, his words pressing straight into the skin in front of him, as if that could lessen the impact of what he was saying.

 

Jackson’s hand drifted up to Stiles’ skull, his fingers digging furrows through Stiles cropped hair, in a way that let spasms of pleasure flood down Stiles’ neck.

 

“I wasn’t going to say that.”

 

“Do you want me to promise not to say… that word again?”

 

Jackson paused again, before taking in a deep breath and letting it out again.

 

“No, maybe…. Maybe we’ll say it sometimes.”

 

A combination of Jackson’s use of the word ‘we’ and the fact he was saying that daddy kink wasn’t ruled out for the bedroom had Stiles excited and elated.

 

“Awesome.”

 

“You’re such a dork sometimes Stilinksi.”

 

“Shut up, I’m excited.”

 

“I know, your emotions bleed through your scent so much when you’re naked.” Stiles blushed again at that, provoking Jackson to laugh. “Oh yeah, and your face is like an open book.”

 

“Shut up. Some people actually think I’m good at keeping secrets.” Stiles was grinning however, enjoying the intimate nature of the banter. 

 

“Well, those people have never seen you take a dick like a champion. So, they obviously don’t really know you.”

 

“You know me though.” Stiles said, with a smile, but with an equal twist of nerves. Jackson bit his lip in response though, looking away again. “What? What is it?”

 

“I know you like it when I’m an arsehole to you.”

 

“You’re always an arsehole to me.” Jackson rolled his eyes, and made a move to push the sheet off. “Hey! Wait, no, sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Keep going. I mean, what do you mean? Sometimes I think you’re… hot when you’re being a bit of a dick.”

 

“Well, you’re just a mess Stilinski.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“No really, one minute you’re positively glowing because I told you your best qualities involve swallowing cock. The next… the next you’re looking at me like every kiss I give you is a gift. It’s like, make up your fucking mind. You can’t want me to be an arsehole, and…. You know… ...Nice.”

 

Stiles stared at him blankly for a second, “Yes I can.”

 

“No, you can’t!”

 

“Yes! Yes I can. I like both. You’re great at both.”

 

“I’m great at everything.”

 

“Yeah, wait no, you smug prick, but yeah you are. In fact… sometimes, when you’re a bit of a dickhead, it makes the moments when you’re, you know, soft and romantic, nicer.”

 

The blonde looked at him properly then, the light from the window was piercing the pale grey sheet that surrounded them enough that Stiles could see the light grey-blue eyes of his bedmate with clarity. They looked stunned, although not angry.

 

“So you like both then.”

 

“Yeah, I like both.”

 

“So I can fuck you in a rough way, but afterwards, you’ll want to stay in bed, and kiss.” Jackson said with one part accusation, another part dawning comprehension. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds… that sounds great actually.” 

 

Stiles knew he had a stupid grin on his face, and his legs were twitching in a way that positively screamed 'I'm enthusiastic and excited about what we're talking about' but he didn't really mind. Not with the way that Jackson was looking back at him. 

 

“Right. Let’s do that then.”

 

* * *

 

 

The best thing about fucking someone who you knew liked you, is that it freed you up to be a bit more experimental, mainly because you didn’t waste all your time wondering if this would be The Thing that ruined whatever it was you had got going on, and just instead let you get straight to the actual Let’s Try The Fun Sex Thing I Saw In Porn.

 

 **To Jax:** How do you feel about puppy play?

 

 **To Jax:** or does that count as a dog joke?

 

 **To Jax:** if you want im the one who will bark?

 

Five minutes later Stiles got a call.

 

“We’re not doing puppy play tonight Stiles.”

 

Stiles flopped back down on his bed in reaction, throwing his free hand up in the air.

 

“It’s because of the dog joke right? Look, if I just apologise for that now, and get it out the way, can we like… at least watch some puppy porn together? I’ll send you a link to some.”

 

“Ok…. That actually sounds pretty great.”

 

“Yes! So we’re on.”

 

“Sure we can be, but I was going to say that maybe we could, you know, do some of that other thing we like doing.”

 

Stiles sat up in his bed. “Just so we’re clear, we’re talking about daddy kink.”

 

“Yes Stiles.”

 

“Ok, you’re right. Let’s not do puppy play, let’s do that.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Definitely, 100% Yes Please. I mean like… As long as you’re sure?”

 

“I’ve got tomorrow off work. I thought we could, you know, fuck for a while, and then run a bath afterwards?”

 

Stiles heart suddenly squeezed itself at the thought of Jackson planning this. Scheduling in time for aftercare. Of him thinking about when would be the best time, for them. For Stiles.

 

“That sounds, amazing. I - yes.”

 

“Stiles, we’re not even together in person, and I can hear your emotionally broadcasting your feelings.”

 

“I know! But I’m trying to be calm. You know, to not frighten it away.”

 

“What away?”

 

“You know, this nice moment we’re having-” Stiles then pauses for dramatic effect, and whispers, "- _you know, and The Gay."_

 

Jackson snorted some laughter through the phone, and it sounded fuzzy and loud in Stiles ear. It made him smile.

 

“Hey Jackson.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Tonight… I might say something I’ve been thinking a lot of.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes I think it so much I don’t know how to keep it in.”

 

“I think we both know that you keeping things in doesn’t really happen.”

 

“I know, I thought I’d warn you this time. Instead of blurting it out, during sex.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Yeah?” Stiles smiled down the phone, laying back down on the bed sheets so he was staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Yeah, I think I already know this time. So you can tell me whenever you want. I’m ready.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’m sure, in fact, I’m so sure, I think I’m in love with you.”

 

“You fuck! You stole this from me!”

 

“Hahaha, oh yeah, _that’s_ the exact reaction I was hoping for the first time I said I love you.”

 

“Shut up. I’ll see you tonight, I’ll tell you tonight.”

 

“I know. See you later Stiles.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, sorry I was running late.”

 

“Hey. I love you.”

 

"Me too Stilinski, but I'm glad you said it." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Warnings [Spoilers]:
> 
> Stiles introduces daddy kink without negotiating it with Jackson first, latter Jackson has a low grade panic attack about this. Stiles himself has panic moment and loses his erection during sex. There is embarrassment, but no one is humiliated. Implied sub drop, and perhaps some ill prepared after care. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Thank you for reading! Please do comment/kudos, it truly does help us writers feel motivated about writing things. Also, to my usual fans, don't worry, writing this fic just gave me more motivation to finish my WIPs. (:


End file.
